


Saving Seijuurou

by totalizzyness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should always make a wish on shooting-stars, Sei-chan.”</p><p>“I wish we could be friends forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this work last year as a part of my 30 day otp challenge [[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1898325/chapters/4284390)] and after much cajoling by readers, I've finally drawn some inspiration from Kuroko's birthday OVA to continue this, and perhaps give it a happy ending. The first chapter is, obviously, the pre-written prompt from my challenge; I'll post the second chapter once I've gotten it finished and polished, which, hopefully, won't be too long.

Seijuurou stared analytically at the small boy in front of him, cowering behind his mother, clinging to her dress.

"Seijuurou, these are the Furihata's. They'll be staying with us from now on," Seijuurou's father said. The boy's mother smiled, bowing low.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Akashi-san. This is my son, Kouki. Please take care of us... Say hello, Kouki-kun."

The boy peeked around at Seijuurou, squeaking when he saw Seijuurou was looking at him. His mother gave a quiet chuckle, reaching down to ruffle her son's hair.

"He's a little shy I'm afraid."

"Seijuurou. Why don't you show Furihata-kun to the recreation room, I have something to discuss with his mother.”

Sei nodded, bowing to his father before offering his hand to Kouki. “Please follow me.”

Kouki tentatively reached for the proffered hand, carefully letting their palms slide together before he was grabbed and pulled away from the safety-net of his mother and out of the room. Sei let go of his hand when he was confident the boy would continue following him. He watched him out of the corner of his eye; it was obvious this boy’s family weren’t well-off, no one with plenty of money and honor became maids -- not that it was the boy’s fault his father didn’t provide for them. The boy was timid, and obviously very scared, he didn’t carry himself with the same authority Sei had been taught to; he was weak.

Seijuurou sighed to himself; this the was first child his age he’d be able to interact with and he was nowhere near the same class. There was no way they’d get on, they were too different.

When they made it to the recreation room, Seijuurou headed straight to the shogi board, sitting down to practise his strategy. Kouki awkwardly hovered in the doorway, looking around at everything in awe. It took a while for him to properly enter the room; he slowly meandered over to Seijuurou.

“What are you playing?”

Sei rolled his eyes, moving a piece. “Practising shogi.”

“Is it hard?”

“No, but I don’t expect you’d understand how to play.”

Kouki frowned, looking down at his feet. “Oh. So you won’t teach me how to play?”

“No. I don’t have the time. You should get your father to teach you.”

“My father’s dead,” Kouki whimpered, as he turned his back to drag himself over to the large sofa against the wall. Seijuurou stopped what he was doing, twisting round in his seat. He frowned at how sad the boy looked, realisation dawning on him.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is that why your mother’s working for my family?”

Kouki shrugged, slumping down on the sofa, refusing to look up at Sei. “I think so… I miss him.”

Seijuurou sighed, watching to see what he’d do. When he showed signs of crying, Sei got to his feet and marched over, not hesitating to wrap his arms around the sad boy.

“I’m sorry. My mother died, I know how you feel. She told me it’s okay to cry sometimes.”

Kouki pulled Seijuurou closer to him, clinging onto his shirt as he continued to cry. “I’m sorry, Akashi-san. This is improper of me.”

“Don’t apologise, Kouki. I cried when my mother died, you’re allowed to cry.”

“Thank you, Akashi-san.”

Seijuurou managed a smile, subbing his hand in soothing circles on Kouki’s back. “You’re welcome. And please, call me Seijuurou.”

* * *

Seijuurou silently crept down the stairs, careful of making any noise, his arms full of blankets. Kouki was waiting in the kitchen for him with a flashlight and a tub of biscuits the cook had made earlier that day. Seijuurou grinned, hurrying over and grabbing his wrist.

“Come on. And be quiet, we don’t want to wake father.”

Kouki tried to stifle his giggling as Seijuurou opened the back door as quietly as possible, waving for Kouki to go ahead of him. “You’re sure it’s tonight?” he whispered. Seijuurou nodded, shutting the door behind him before grabbing Kouki’s wrist again.

“My tutor said it will happen at half-past. We have ten minutes to get comfy.”

“And then shooting stars!”

Seijuurou smiled at his friend, leading him further into the garden away from the house. He’d been excited when his tutor had told him about the meteor shower that was expected to happen, eager to share the experience with his friend. He and Kouki had rapidly bonded after their initial rocky meeting, much to his father’s displeasure. He didn’t want Seijuurou distracted from his studies and extracurricular activities by something as asinine as his friendship with the maid’s child, especially when he viewed the maid and her child as beneath him. But Sei didn’t care, he finally had a friend.

“Hey, Sei-chan?”

“What is it, Kouki?”

“What happens if there aren’t any shooting stars tonight?”

“Well firstly, I’ll have to fire my tutor for lying to me and getting my hopes up-”

“Sei-chan!”

“I’m kidding,” Seijuurou chuckled. “If they don’t come out tonight then we’ll come out again tomorrow night, and the night after, and every night until we see them.”

“Really?!”

Seijuurou turned to look at Kouki, barely able to make out his smile in the faint moonlight. “Really. There’s no one else I’d rather watch them with.”

Kouki laughed, throwing his arms around his friend. “You’re the best, Sei-chan. I hope we’re friends forever.”

“Me too, Kouki… Now come on. we need to put the blankets down.”

The two boys quickly found themselves an ideal patch to lay down their blankets and lay down themselves, staring up at the sky. Kouki opened the tub of biscuits, propping them up on his stomach.

“The stars are pretty tonight, Sei-chan, don’t you think?”

Seijuurou nodded, reaching to help himself to a biscuit. “They’re always pretty. It’s a shame we can’t see them in the city properly… Did you know in England they have different stars?”

“They do? How?”

“Because they’re on the other side of the world, so they have the stars on that side… I’d like to see them some day. Would you come with me?”

Kouki turned his head to smile at Sei, reaching across to hold his hand. “I’ll always follow you.”

“Kouki look! It’s starting!”

The two boys stared up in awe as shooting stars tore across the night sky, their grip on each others’ hands tightening.

“You should always make a wish on shooting-stars, Sei-chan.”

“I wish we could be friends forever,” Seijuurou whispered. Kouki giggled, poking Seijuurou in the stomach.

“You’re not supposed to tell me, Sei-chan, then it won’t come true!”

“I’m sorry. You wish for it then, but don’t tell me. Then it will come true.”

Kouki smiled, looking up at the stars before squeezing his eyes shut. “Okay.”

* * *

Seijuurou and Kouki stared in horror at the broken vase in front of them, both trembling when they heard the tell-tale sounds of Sei’s father’s footsteps stomping towards them. Seijuurou moved Kouki to stand behind him, reaching to hold his arms behind his back.

“Don’t worry, Kouki. I’ll protect you.”

“What the Hell is going on?!” Akashi-san demanded, glaring at the boys. Seijuurou took a deep breath, preparing himself to be brave.

“Father-”

“What have I told you, Seijuurou?! You don’t play in the house! You don’t have time for games! You should be studying! And you certainly shouldn’t be playing with the maid’s son!”

“But father-”

“Go to your room. Now!”

“Father please, don’t shout at Kouki. It was my fault.”

Akashi-san glared, reaching out to grab the shoulder of Seijuurou’s shirt, dragging him away from Kouki. “I said: go to your room!”

Seijuurou stumbled out of his father’s grip and began his journey down the corridor. He paused to look back, frowning at his friend; he knew how scary his father could be, and he knew Kouki was terrified of him. He didn’t want to leave him, but he didn’t want to get in trouble, either.

“What do you think you’re doing, Furihata? Haven’t I told you not to distract my son with your childish games?”

Kouki did his best to hold back his tears, bowing as low as he could. “I’m sorry, Akashi-sama, I’m very sorry! Sei-chan said it was alright if we-”

“Do not address my son so informally! He is your master, not your friend!”

“I’m sorry!”

“This vase costs more than your mother earns in a month!”

Kouki sniffed loudly, rubbing his dampening eyes with his sleeve. “I’m very sorry, Akashi-sama, it was an accident. We didn’t mean-”

“I should take the expense out of your mother’s salary!”

“Please don’t, Akashi-sama, please don’t punish my mother. It was my fault, not hers. Please don’t. I’m so sorry!”

Akashi-san folded his arms over his chest, looming over the cowering boy. “You should learn respect, _boy_. I kindly took you in after your father died, I could have left you on the streets where you belong… I’ll forgo punishment this time, but only this time. And heed my warning. Do _not_ distract my son any more. Don’t talk to him. Don’t seek him out. Stay in your room, or you’ll leave my house for good.”

Kouki bowed down even lower, tears freely spilling down his face. “Yes, Akashi-sama, thank you. I’m so sorry. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Akashi-san nodded. “Fetch your mother to clean up this mess. And go to your room, and stay there.”

* * *

Akashi-san was on a weekend-long business trip to Hokkaido, meaning Seijuurou wasn’t under his strict supervision. The morning of his father’s departure the red-haired boy ran from his room, down several flights of stairs to Kouki’s bedroom. Not bothering to knock, he flung the door open and threw himself onto his friend’s bed, laughing merrily as Kouki tried to understand what was happening whilst waking up.

“Come on, Kouki, wake up! We don’t have a moment to waste! Father’s only gone for the weekend. We have to make the most of our time whilst he’s not here!”

Kouki almost shot out of bed, grinning as Seijuurou bounced around him, shaking his shoulders. “Sei-chan!”

“Come on, get out of bed, Kouki!”

Kouki quickly got himself dressed and let Seijuurou drag him out of his room. Seijuurou had planned the entire day’s activities, eager to make up all the time they'd lost. Neither boy could remember laughing and smiling as much as they did. Kouki’s mother was happy to see her son smiling again, even it was only for a few days.

They ate dinner together in the garden and fed the fish in the pond. Seijuurou picked up from where he’d left off teaching Kouki how to play shogi, and the piano. They curled up together at the end of the day in Kouki’s bed with a book between them, taking it in turns to read to each other before falling asleep, wrapped in the other’s arms.

* * *

“Seijuurou you get out of that boy’s bed immediately!”

The boys were shocked awake by Akashi-san’s booming voice; Kouki cowered behind Seijuurou, underneath the covers with just his eyes poking out.

“Father-”

“What did I tell you?! I’m gone for one day and you immediately disobey me?! Get out of his bed this instance and march yourself up to my office! You and I need to have a talk… Right after I talk to Furihata.”

Seijuurou daren't move from his position shielding Kouki from his father’s anger, fumbling for his hand under the covers. “Don’t shout at Kouki, father.”

“I’ll shout at whoever I damn well please! Get up to my office, _now_! Before I drag you there.”

Seijuurou finally moved; he pulled himself to his feet, standing on the bed so he was eye-level with his father. “Don’t shout at Kouki.”

“Are you defying me?!”

“Yes!”

Akashi-san said nothing more. He glared at Kouki as he grabbed his son’s night-shirt, dragging him down from the bed and out of the room; Kouki could hear arguing all the way down the corridor.

Several hours later, whilst he was timidly trailing after his mother as she cleaned on the ground floor, he heard another commotion. He followed the sound to find Seijuurou dragging a large suitcase down the stairs himself, his father stood by the door, glaring.

“Sei-chan?”

Seijuurou’s eyes snapped to his friend peering round the door; he dropped his case and ran towards him, throwing his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, Kouki.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“He’s sending me away. I’m going to boarding school.”

“Sei-chan.”

“I’m sorry I won’t be here, I won’t be able to protect you any more.”

Kouki felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked at his friend. He frowned at how sad Seijuurou looked; he cupped his face gently. “It’s okay, Sei-chan. We’ll always be friends, remember. When you get back.”

“I don’t want to leave, Kouki.”

Kouki could see how much Seijuurou was holding back, trying to be strong for the both of them. “It’s okay to cry, Sei-chan.”

“Seijuurou, come on. Stop whimpering and go get in the car!”

Seijuurou sniffed loudly, trying his best to keep composed. “We’ll always be friends, right Kouki? I’ll come back for you, I promise. I won’t forget.” Sei shyly leant closer, pressing a soft kiss to Kouki’s cheek. “Don’t forget me, Kouki. I’ll come back.”

Kouki didn’t get a chance to say anything else when Akashi-san grabbed the back of Seijuurou’s jacket, pulling him away.

“I’m running out of patience with you. Get in the car, now.”

* * *

Kouki knew it wasn’t _his_ Sei-chan he was looking at; his Sei-chan smiled and had kind eyes. The boy in front of him was _Akashi Seijuurou_ ; he looked like Sei-chan, and sounded like him, but this boy had been affected by his father’s strict rules. His Sei-chan was long gone, along with all his memories. He encapsulated his father perfectly, Kouki would have been lying if he said he wasn’t slightly terrified. Even though it had been five years since he lived under the tyranny of Akashi-san, he never forgot.

Kouki’s Sei-chan wouldn’t have attacked Kagami with a pair of scissors, but it had been eight years since Kouki had seen _his_ Sei-chan. He found it hard to tell himself that this boy, this Akashi Seijuurou was someone else entirely. He wondered what Akashi-san had done to his son to make him forget, to make him turn into a different person.

When Akashi dismissed his former team-mates and walked away, Kouki promised himself he’d get his Sei-chan back; he’d make him remember. He didn’t know how, but he was determined to do it; he had to make Sei-chan remember his promise.


End file.
